Zathos
History Zathos was originally created in August of 1992 by a group of Christian reformists on Gentruse Island off the mainland of the Krilion Empire. Krilion Empires President Steven Shalment, would give the reformists the island after denying them any more rights within the Empire, so that they could not "Infect the Empire anymore." While Zathos strived in May of 2003 the reformists would soon ask for the island to be declared a Reserve and be allowed to elect a Protectorate and a Council, as well as create more towns and cities due to more Christians seeking refuge in Zathos. The new President, President Oliver Phillips would allow for the request but would soon start to create more rules and regulations against the Christians through the rest of Krilion Empire. In the Thetropolan riots of 2008 many Christian refugees would look to head to Zathos as the final steps were taken to outlaw Christianity in the Empire, however the Military of Krilion would not allow passage into Gentruse Island. This would lead a young man named Reziun Kilthane to create plans to bring thousands of Christians to the island, once he arrived on April 14, 2009 he would soon talk with the local governments. On April 15, 2009 Gentruse Island would be declared sovereign and known as the Aredan nation, Reziun would become the Dictator, and Zathos would be named the Capital City. District of Zathos Overview On May 3, 2009 General Zenizen would take over as Dictator of Aredan until the federal government could be reestablished. As one of the acts of General Zenizen he would state that with the increase of population throughout the nation there would be currently two districts established, the District of Zathos and the District of Narcia. Zenizen would then declare Mr. James Rhotham, Chancellor of the District of Zathos. Chancellor Rhotham Chancellor Rhotham would quickly establish Military Rule due to the Conscription Act riots, as well as the Anarchy riots within 5 minutes of being in office. Rhotham would also send milita to the towns of Sprotsburg, Shalvine, and Derst to quell the riots there. Due to the devastation of the invasion from TechRaiders soldiers, Rhotham would set the Chancellors Hall right in the middle of the city unlike the southern end of the city like Dictator Zenizen originally proposed. His reason for this was to create a center of light during the middle of such times of rioting. Invasion During the morning hours of April 30, 2009 till mid-afternoon of May 1, 2009 Zathos was invaded and occupied by soldiers from TechRaider. Except for the southern part of the city which was manned by the few remaining Aredan soldiers to protect the government, the city was in full turmoil, riots broke out against the TechRaiders soldiers and quickly the invaders would shut them down. However there were riots evenings before the TechRaiders invasions due to the Anarchy established on April 27. The Aredan National Guard was doing all it could to thwart these riots but when the invasion began on the northern side of the city all soldiers were to report to the Government Park in order to protect it. With the riots and invasion continuing, Reziun would lead many of the remaining Soldiers and even newly enlisted milita to "Cleanse this city of the tyrants!" As one Private would quote from Reziun's speech. The battle would begin mid morning on May 1, and Reziun would lead the scruff of soldiers to victory, along with General Zenizen who would lead his brigade from the east, and push the invaders out of Aredan. Reziun would resign on May 1, 2009 Still struggling however, while the invaders were gone riots were still going on and more riot acts would occur with the Conscription act of May 3rd in which enacting dictator, Zenizen Trist would poll male civilians to serve in the military against the TechRaiders for the remainder of the war. Category:Aredan